poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dancing Debut!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Dancing Debut in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Serena: Wow, we're here! Inuyasha: What is this place? - - Muscle Man: Hey, dudes. Ash is here in Kalos! (Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost walks to Ash and cornered him) Ash Ketchum: Hey Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost good to see you guys again. Pops: Ash! It's so good to see you too! - Muscle Man: You know who else is good to see our old buddy Ash again? My mom! (Ash laughs) - - - - - - - - (Later that night, everyone are sleeping Serena's Eevee wakes up quietly walks outside of the balcony and looks up the moon just then Braixen and Pancham arrives behind Eevee) Serena: (Carrying a folded brown blanket) Eevee? (She walks towards her Pokemon and place the blanket behind them) We'll all stay with you until you can relax, okay. Right by your side, don't worry. (On the other hotel not far from the hotel where Ash and his friends are, we see all members of the SUPS1 members sleeping, but Tai Kamiya gets up and silently gets out of bed and walks to the balcony watching the view of the city full of lights) Tai Kamiya: (Talks in his mind) Serena. I'm sure your Eevee will not get scared of being in the performance for tomorrow. (Before Tai was about to go back to sleep. Suddenly he hears a soft growling noise not far from here, he turns up to see a Legendary Steel/Dragon type Pokemon Dialga as it gently lands on top of the building not to wake everybody up) Tai Kamiya: (Spoken) Dialga. (Dialga looks down at Tai as it flies up and then stares at him. Tai slowly reaches his right hand to pet Dialga, and then he did. Only to discover Dialga was very gentle and harmless to him as Tai smiles. Later Dialga backs away from the balcony and then flies up in the sky) Tai Kamiya: Wait where are you going? (The blue portal opens as Dialga flies into it sending back to it's own dimension) (Now we go to the villains) Icy: - - - - - (The next morning) All Heroes: WHAT!?!? Ash Ketchum: You encountered Dialga yesterday!? Tai Kamiya: Yes, I did. Clemont: When did this happened, Tai? Tai Kamiya: That was last night. Agumon: Did it see you or did it attack you? Tai Kamiya: It didn't attack me, Agumon. It lands on top of the building of the hotel first, then it looked down at me where I was on the balcony and then I touched it. Dialga was very gentle to me, until seconds later it leaves. Ash Ketchum: Can you show us where. Tai Kamiya: Follow me. (Later they went to the hotel) Tai Kamiya: This is where I saw Dialga on the balcony. Benson: Really? Your making things up are you? Tai Kamiya: What!? No this is serious. Muscle Man: Weak prank, Tai. Pops: I agreed bad show. Tai Kamiya: You guys don't understand, it's not a prank! I saw it yesterday for real! Ash Ketchum: I believe you Tai. Pikachu: Pika pika! Emerl: I believe you too Tai. Benson: What? You idiots how could you believe his lies. Inuyasha: Shut up! He's telling the truth! Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha sit! (Inuyasha falls to the ground) Inuyasha: Kagome, seriously? Tai Kamiya: I wonder why Dialga came and communicates with me for some reasons. Miroku: I was thinking the same thing too. - - (Later) Bonnie: I got here first! Look at all the people! Serena: Bonnie! Make sure you stay close by! You don't want to get lost! Bonnie: Okay! Shippo: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Now we go to everyone eating lunch) - - - - Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Tai? You haven't eaten anything. Takato Matsuki: Did something troubles you? Agumon: Is it about Dialga again? Tai Kamiya: Yeah I know what I saw yesterday, but they think I lost my mind. Ash Ketchum: Tai, I know you saw Dialga and we believe in you. We will see it again you'll see. Emerl: Ash's right Tai we all will see Dialga again soon then everyone will believe in you. Inuyasha: I agree with him. Steven Universe: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kari Kamiya: Look! (Dialga shows up looking at the heroes down) Tai Kamiya: It's Dialga again! (The heroes are amazed in surprise and yet they finally find out Tai was telling the truth all this time) Serena: Wow! Clemont: That's amazing! Benson: Tai was right. - - - (Dialga flies up in the sky and the blue portal opens sending it back to it's dimension home) Benson: I'm really sorry about not believe you saw Dialga. Pops: Me too. Muscle Man: Us too. Tai Kamiya: That's okay. I'm glad to see Dialga again. - - Narrator: ??? (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts